telbarafandomcom-20200214-history
Darthas
A Land of Strife Darthas is the neighbouring nation of Asharn. Darthas has been involved in many wars with Asharn but it has also been involved in two other major wars. The first was in the year 943-946 NE (of the New Era) 300 years ago which was the Fissarian war a complete failure of an invasion to expand the Elven territories this was the one and only occasion Vaalgeres had acted as an ally to Darthas and sent a large number of soldiers to fight back the Elven army emboldened then King Allain decided to push further eventually leading to the complete collapse of Fissaria. claiming it's lands as new territory for Darthas since then Elves have had very little representation in Darthas though they are not as badly treated by Darthasian's as they are by the Vaalgerens. The second major war was the Holy Light Rebellion in the year 1197-1198 NE. The Holy Light Rebellion was instigated by the Brotherhood of Holy Light a religious sect of Renis worshipers who believed all other Deities were frauds and lead a rebellion to overthrow Allain the 5th of Darthas claiming he lead a decadent court aligned only to the Vulture King and Prince of Serpents and that the lie of Renis being brought back to life by his "lover" Elera thousands died during their religious purge of who they deemed unclean the rebellion was eventually stopped and the group was disbanded and worship of Renis was diminished though it has become accepted again in recent years. Lands Darthas is smaller than it's neighbor. for the most part Darthas is open plains and long rivers spanning the entire country in some cases. Eleris, The Capital is in the center of nation. it is on the north bank of the Grand Serpent River that starts in the Asharnian half of the Wildlands and leads all the way to the ocean on the Eastern most point of Darthas. Eleris has 4 temples one for each principle Deity The temple for Renis has mostly fallen into in disrepair in recent years. Eleris is also home to the Darthasian Royal Family. King Gareth is somewhat popular among his subjects he has one Heir Princess Alaina, Gareth's wife Jayner died in childbirth. The Eastern coast has a major port town named Ludok after a folk hero who was purported to be a priest of Meros who broke away and developed his own faith. he is more remembered for the slaying of countless bandits a folk song called the Ballard of the Herald sings of his prowess in battle. the town itself is a relatively safe place with a large number fo elves living along side humans and probably has the highest number of half elves living there. The Southern region much like in Asharn is mostly woodland whilst the northern reaches are mostly light foothills. Religion Religion is a cornerstone of Darthasian life, The 4 deities (each representing a season) often share a single temple in smaller villages and towns. The First Deity is Elera the goddess of spring and the goddess of life she is times represented as a snow white Crane or in the form of a tall slender woman dressed in a long white gown with hair that trails to the floor and brilliant green eyes. in the Darthasian Canon she is the Lover or Bride of Renis the God of Light and summer and she is seen as one who created the people of the world. she used her powers resurrect Renis when Meros slayed him in a fit of jealous rage. The God of Summer and Light is Renis. he is depicted as either a beam of pure brilliant light. and is depicted as a young man with hair that glows red as sunset and has glowing white eyes. to the Darthasians he is the one that gave the people knowledge, allowed them to follow laws and become people of great potential for most of Darthas's history Renis was the principle deity of the nation until the Holy Light Rebellion. in the Darthasian Canon Renis protected souls of the living and banished the darkness of night created by Meros. The God of Autumn is Luron the Serpent Prince. he is the god of Trickery depicted as a giant White and Black snake. he is also depicted as a teenage boy with shoulder length white hair reddish brown skin and golden eyes. wearing a tunic of brilliant yellows and oranges oranges with long deep red cowed cloak with black trousers. he is always depicted with a constant wide, unearthly grin. in the Darthasian Canon Luron was the creation of Meros used in an attempt to slay Renis. Luron was given a deep cunning an the ability to become invisible. Luron cared little for the plan and disobeyed Meros this threw Meros into a blind rage for which Luron hid leading to the death of Renis. The Final Deity is the god of Winter, Meros the Vulture King. he is the embodiment of death and the long night. he is depicted as a giant monstrous Vulture. he can also be seen in the form of a pale sickly looking man with long black hair dressed in black armour with a cloak made of jet black feathers. in the Darthasian Canon Meros was the creator of Luror and the murderer of Renis where he was strangled by Meros. in her grief Elera used her power to bring Renis back to life, however Renis power was not the same and when he rested the sky would turn dark causing the night Meros takes control of this time and in winter when he is at his most powerful the nights are longer. People in Darthas there are humans, elves and halflings. the humans hair ranges from ginger and auburn to dirty blonde. their eyes are usually blue though some have brown eyes. halflings are mostly Tallfellows and live in the northern foothills.there is a large population of elves in the southern regions of Darthas though they are often seen roaming around sometimes in trade or circus caravans. Currency there are 3 coins a thick copper coin called the Pend (worth around 2 Lepits from asharn) the Chen (a hefty silver coin worth 5 Ebins) and the Drachma (worth 2 Domis) the Merchant trade bars are also accepted here. Category:Human Nations